An Alluring Time (Discontinued)
by Yoonggi
Summary: Takumi who is already a world renowned chef along with his friends, falls for a fair maiden that screams innocence. As sick and twisted Takumi was previously with his past relationships, there lies a hidden side of the blonde young man; a side of him that was just looking for the right one to love fiercely - soon, protecting Megumi's smile became his priority after falling for her.


**A:N/ Hey there! So I did promise an update earlier for my older works didn't I? This is the remake of Cherry Hunt! I changed to title so it wouldn't be so vague, I felt the need to since that title previously just popped into my head and I rolled with it. Anyway this story is more centered around Takumi and Megumi, there's numerous other shippings between their friends, but the previous themes of intense sex or cussing out is toned down, I opted for a more 'comedic' approach as you'll find out later after reading this ;)**

* * *

Immaculate Innocence

* * *

A world renowned chef, Takumi Aldini hides a secret life beneath his dashing good looks and charming façade. The blonde Italian young man had a harboring taste for danger and mischief. His sick and twisted mind goes into such lengths whenever he wants something to be done. He charms his way into everyone's hearts, except for a particular girl whom he eventually meets one day at the most unconventional of places.

"Dude… Remind me again… Why the fuck did you sign us up in a male stripper rookie contest?" Sōma deadpanned, slapping the backside of his best friend's head. Takumi cackled with laughter, poking fun at his brother, Sōma, Akira and Ryō whom he managed to trick into signing up for a stripper contest.

"That my friend, is because you fuckers owe me after you dumbasses sabotaged me with my last girlfriend. Plus some high class ladies are said to be coming tonight, I got a tip from Kuga, the short midget was actually useful for once." Takumi explained, throwing each guy a bottle of baby oil to lather themselves with later on.

"I fucking hate you, Nii-chan." Isami groaned out, slicking back his hair while fixing up his construction worker overalls and hard hat. Sōma was dressed in a fire fighter's suit coupled with a prop axe and goggles; Akira was dressed as an Arabian Prince while Ryō was dressed like a police officer. All of the guys glared at Takumi who took pictures of them, Takumi himself was dressed in a strange medieval looking knight's armor.

"No one will speak of this night ever again." Akira glared at Takumi, the Italian nodded to his friend, saying that this money will fund them on their next guy's trip.

"Agreed." They said in unison, wanting to bring home the twenty-thousand dollar cash prize. The guys lined up along with a few other contestants, all of them seemingly giving up on live and on their friend Takumi who came up with a dumb idea to hook up with girls.

The crowds of single ladies filled the club that night. Outside of the club, a certain bluenette was being dragged by her friends to have a fun night out after going through a long term break up with her ex-boyfriend.

"Come on, Girl! Woman up! This is going to be fun!" Alice argued to Megumi as she tried to push her friend inside.

"Ikumi! Would you please just grab her legs and shove her inside?" Erina groaned out, not wanting to be in the center of attention outside the club.

"Please guys, I just want to sleep early tonight…" pleaded a timid Megumi who was instantly intimidated by the bouncer there.

"In we go!" Hisako pushed them all, causing Megumi to stumble a little. They had reserved a table nearby the catwalk where the male strippers would be dancing on, much to an innocent Megumi's dismay; she thought that the place was a normal bar at first.

The night went on with Alice and the girls getting drinks, Megumi was the only one of them who opted for soda instead. Erina put a hand on her friend's shoulder and muttered a silent apology. Feeling the growing migraine from the blaring music that boomed on the speakers. The lights even caused Megumi's head to be a little bit dizzy, they were so bright and were all over the place that the bluenette can't help but feel nauseated in the cramped up club.

"You're doing great, Honey." Hisako smiled, pinching Megumi's cheeks while raving at the music that was played.

Soon enough, the main event for the night was starting, Megumi was confused at first when she was handed numerous bills by Alice who winked at her mischievously.

"What're these for? I can pay for my own drinks?" Megumi questioned, seeing a glint of mischief in Alice's eyes.

"Alice… What's going on-"

"And now ladies! Meet our contestants!" the DJ at the club announced through his microphone. The crowd of ladies soon erupted into cheers as numerous men clad in skimpy looking costumes went out of the stage and 'grinded' to them.

Megumi was utterly horrified by the sight in front of her. She blushed beet-red and covered her face, quickly trying to maneuver out of the front crowd. Much to the bluenette's dismay, she was pulled onto the stage by a handsome blonde man that was dressed in a weird knight's costume.

"My, my… You're a sight to behold, O' innocent fair maiden…" Takumi teased out to Megumi, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Alice licked her lips when she saw a delicious looking Ryō who was standing around dumbfounded at the blearing lights.

"Ohh, me likey… Girls, that police officer is mine." Alice winked towards Ryō's way and used her finger seductively to pull him closer. Alice was then intimidated by Ryō who didn't flinch when she tried to seduce him. The only reaction she got from a man was an eye roll before he left her.

On Erina's side, she was pushed and shoved by the other ladies. Luckily for her, she was saved by Sōma who was dressed in a fire fighter's suit. His goggles fell into his face, revealing his golden eyes that were wide with surprise.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, let me put you down now…" Sōma noticed that Erina was clutching onto his collar as the Nakiri almost fell down from the stage after being shoved there by her friends, luckily for her, Sōma used his free arm to break her fall. He set her right before leaving to go back to the upper stage. Erina blushed furiously when she saw the priceless reaction on his face, the stupid grin on Sōma's face charmed the Nakiri heiress in all his goofy bravado.

"Now that's what I call a Turkish Delight…" Hisako prowled at Akira who awkwardly smiled at her in nervousness. Hisako winked at the man before fanning herself. Beside her, Ikumi was dancing with Isami who was making casual jokes to her.

Near the end of the night, the contestants were asked to go to the backstage before being called one by one to be judged by the crowd. On the ladies' table, Alice was pouting, Erina was still lost in thought from Sōma stupid reaction, Hisako was doing her make-up, Ikumi was getting another drink while Megumi was sitting there with them awkwardly with a scowl on her face.

"I expected better from you guys…" Megumi groaned out, wanting to get out of the club as soon as possible. Alice had an apologetic look on her face, wanting to make it up to her friend.

"I'm really sorry that we messed up your night, but Megumi you gotta get out there! You're on the market now girl, don't you want to spend some fun time with one of those handsome studs earlier?" Alice teased, earning a disapproving glare from Erina while she heard Ikumi and Hisako stifling their laughter from her terminology.

Near the end of the judging, the girls wondered where the guys they were taking a fancy to earlier went. Soon enough, Akira was the first one out of the bunch.

Hisako immediately growled at him and whistled, wanting to see more of Akira's toned abs and arms. The pinkette nearly died from a nose bleed when her Turkish Delight shot her a charming smile and wink.

"That guy is so hot." Hisako said simply.

At the backstage, Akira sighed when he got numerous slaps on the butt as well as light punches on the shoulders by his friends and fellow contestants. He shot Takumi a dirty look before flipping him the bird.

"I want to murder you right now." He said dryly to the Italian before getting a drink at the counter. Sōma was the next one out, he wore his goggles and had Isami spray him with water as he stripped down his muscle shirt to reveal his ripped body. Erina saw him and felt lightheaded from his display.

"Oh my…" was the last thing she said before passing out. Sōma chuckled and bowed at the crowd to join in Akira who was getting free drinks in the counter along with a pink haired girl whom was flirting with him.

"Yo! Hayama, Isami's next!" Sōma cheered, getting a glass of whiskey and waiting for their other friends to finish.

"Oh you're friends?" Hisako inquired, a lightbulb of mischief seemingly appearing at the top of her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm friends with this dumbass fire fighter, the policeman guy, the construction worker over there at the stage and the knight." Akira rubbed his temples as he downed another glass of Jack Daniels.

The guys joined in with the girls after a fun night on the competition. Neither of them won, since Takumi got into a fight with the DJ after being announced publicly that a famous chef was on the club tonight. Numerous ladies tried to pounce onto Takumi, much to his dismay and delight from his friends.

"The nerve of that guy! I was generously tipping him too!" Takumi whined as they were all sat down on two booths. He was against Megumi and beside him was Isami and Sōma, across the two were Ikumi and Erina who were already exchanging numbers with his friends.

"Nii-chan, how many times do I have to tell you, you have terrible ideas for a night out." Isami teased, being in delight when Ikumi laughed out loud at his brother's expense.

Meanwhile on the other booth, Alice was trying to flirt with Ryō who kept shooting down her advances towards him.

"Come on mister police officer, arrest me and detain me…" Alice pouted, batting her eyelashes cutely at the man. Ryō felt so uncomfortable that he reverted back into speaking German.

"Bitte fass mich nicht an…" he said, scooting away from Alice. A glint of mischief twinkled in her ruby-red eyes. She got into his personal space and whispered something to Ryō back in German as well.

"Ich kann dein Spiel spielen…" Ryō had a dubious smile on his face before sighing and finally giving his number to Alice.

"So… You're from the middle-east aren't you?" Hisako asked Akira, who nodded and lightly bopped his head in the music.

"Let's just play a game of shut up and enjoy the music…" Akira grinned back at her, tucking a stray strand of Hisako's pink locks behind her ear before the music played.

"Wait, is this song called 'Mine' you know, by Phobe Ryan?" Hisako lightly giggled, getting a hum of response from Akira who kept on bopping his head at the music. The remix of the usually slow song kept Hisako and her friends who also loved the song on the balls of their feet.

"Remix version." the two both said out loud in unison while joining in the club goers that were dancing. Akira took Hisako's hand and charmed the pinkette, twirling her around before looking straight into her eyes with his piercingly fierce facial expression. It send Hisako's heart soaring, fearing that she probably wouldn't find another guy that was as attractive as the one that she's currently dancing with.

Soon after, the guys and gals were already dancing their hearts out in the night, Hisako and Akira started the fad and was joined in by the others except for a pair who conversed and drank soda in the sidelines. Takumi was left on the booth with Megumi. he didn't mind that she kept quiet, but he wanted her to have a good time and come out of her shell.

"You're friends are dancing the night away, are you sure you don't want to join them?" Megumi asked, arching an eyebrow towards her newly acquainted friend.

"They'll be fine with your friends. You however, are clearly not liking this place." Takumi lightly chuckled, Megumi looked down on her lap and turned away, not wanting to sound like a spoilsport.

"I-I'm just not used to crowded places like these…" she said, Takumi had an idea and quickly took her upstairs the club, promising her that there wasn't something fishy going on. After the reached the end of a flight of stairs, Takumi covered Megumi's eyes and revealed to her a quiet rooftop filled around with soft glowing lights.

"Wow… Is this your special place?" Megumi asked, still stunned by the view of the nightlife down below.

"Kinda of? The owner of this place and I go away back. I'm Takumi by the way; Takumi Aldini." Takumi walked over towards Megumi and outstretched his hand like earlier.

"My name's Megumi… Megumi Tadokoro." Their smiles towards each other drew out a foreign feeling of excitement from each other. They felt their pulses rising and falling from the music that played beneath them. It was a magically strange moment for Megumi, here she was talking with a guy whom she just met with and already the guy in question was charming her with his smile and polite attitude.

"Maybe we can b-be friends?" Megumi asked as Takumi inched closer to her. Takumi took his time and didn't rush her, wanting to be more gentlemanly and easygoing towards the immaculate maiden in front of him.

Takumi whispered into Megumi's ear with a glint of mischief in his striking blue eyes.

"I already have enough friends, Tadokoro-san…" He drawled out in his huskiest tone before gesturing for her and him to go back down inside the club. Megumi's head was still foggy and kept on pounding from how mysterious and alluring Takumi was being.

~ End

* * *

 **Just a few things to say... The stripper contest was taken place outside Takumi's bar, the club that they were in on was owned by Kuga. Also, you remember the thing that Alice said in German?**

 **Well here's the translation of her conversation with Ryō:**

 **"Please don't touch me..." Ryō pleaded to Alice as she was trying her hardest to seduce him.**

 **"I can play your game..." Alice grinned towards Ryō, the raven-haired young man was stunned when the girl suddenly knew how to speak German.**

 **So yeah... There's that, I have so many things in mind that I wanted to add earlier xD I was laughing my ass off while writing this actually. Especially when I took some of the guy's costumes for common-day male stripper acts. (If this does somehow work out and for some God forsaken reason someone requests more, I wouldn't write writing more sexy time from the boys and gals with all their flirting)**

 **Last bit of info: Megumi here is a college! Please don't forget that since it's going to be a really important part of the story later on!**

 **Review if you can!**


End file.
